kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Upgrade Forms
Many Kamen Riders possess a type of power up that is an upgrade of their main form, but weaker than Super Forms or Final Forms. Often, these are usually more powerful iterations of their main form, obtained at the end of the first quarter of the series, with multiple versions for different form sets. Certain Showa Riders instead receive permanent, minor upgrades halfway through their series. All Kamen Riders with early power-ups surpassed by Super Forms and Final Forms are listed here. Kamen Rider Rider 1= *Kamen Rider 1 **Sakurajima version **New (permanent) KR-Sakurajima Ichigo.png|Rider 1 Sakurajima version KR-New Ichigo.png|New Rider 1 |-| Rider 2= *Kamen Rider 2 **New (permanent) **New Black Helmet version KR-New Nigo.png|New Rider 2 Nigo Megamax.png|New Rider 2 Black Helmet version Kamen Rider (Skyrider) *Skyrider **Powered Skyrider (permanent) KR-Skyrider（Power Up）.png|Power Up Skyrider Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black **Black RX (permanent) KRBRX-Blackrx.png|Black RX Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Rising Mighty **Rising Dragon **Rising Pegasus **Rising Titan KR-Kuuga RisingMighty.png |Kuuga Rising Mighty KR-Kuuga RisingDragon .png |Kuuga Rising Dragon KR-Kuuga RisingPegasus.png |Kuuga Rising Pegasus KR-Kuuga RisingTitan.png |Kuuga Rising Titan Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Trinity Form AGITO-Trinity.png|Agito Trinity Form Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **Violent Emotion (No longer used afterward; Movie-exclusive) Decade-Violent_Emotion.PNG|Decade Violent Emotion Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Dragon **Water Dragon **Hurricane Dragon **Land Dragon KR-Wizard FlameDragon.png |Wizard Flame Dragon KR-Wizard WaterDragon.png |Wizard Water Dragon KR-Wizard HurricaneDragon.png |Wizard Hurricane Dragon KR-Wizard LandDragon.png |Wizard Land Dragon Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Arms ***Jimber Lemon Arms ***Jimber Cherry Arms ***Jimber Peach Arms ***Jimber Melon Arms **Fresh Orange Arms (Hyper Battle DVD-Exclusive) KRGa-Gaimjinbalemon.png|Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms KRGa-Gaimjimbercherry.png|Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms KRGaimPeach.png|Gaim Jimber Peach Arms 10349066 10152171591469862 998766469625839673 n.jpg|Jimber Melon Arms Fresh Orange Gaim.png|Gaim Fresh Orange Arms |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Ringo Arms (Movie-Exclusive) Baron Ringo.png|Baron Ringo Arms |-| Zangetsu= *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Watermelon Arms (Movie-Exclusive) Zangetsu Watermelon.png|Zangetsu Watermelon Arms Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Dead Heat/Deadheat Drive ***Type Dead Heat Flare KRDr-Drivedeadheat.png|Drive Type Dead Heat KRDr-DHDRIVE-MACHDRIVER.png|Deadheat Drive KRDr-Drivedeadheatflare.png|Drive Type Dead Heat Flare |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach ***Deadheat Mach Kaksarn ***Deadheat Mach Magarl ***Deadheat Mach Tomarle ***Deadheat Mach Naorl ***Deadheat Mach Arabull ***Deadheat Mach Moerl KRDr-Deadheatmach.png|Deadheat Mach Deadheat Mach Kaksarn.jpg|DeadHeat Mach Kaksarn Deadheat Mach Magarl.jpg|Deadheat Mach Magarl TTPS & DHT.png|Deadheat Mach Tomarle Deat heat mach Naoru.png|Deadheat Mach Naorl KRDr-Deadheatmacharabull.png|Deatheat Mach Arabull Deadheatburn.png|Deadheat Mach Moerl Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost **Toucon Boost Damashii **Goemon Damashii **Ryoma Damashii **Himiko Damashii **Toucon Benkei Damashii **Toucon Musashi Damashii **Toucon Houdini Damashii **Toucon Beethoven Damashii **Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii **Toucon Robin Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconboost.png|Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii KRGh-Ghostgoemon.png|Ghost Goemon Damashii KRGh-Ghostryoma.png|Ghost Ryoma Damashii KRGh-Ghosthimiko.png|Ghost Himiko Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbenkei.png|Toucon Benkei Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconmusashi.png|Toucon Musashi Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconhoudini.png|Toucon Houdini Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbeethoven.png|Toucon Beethoven Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbillythekid.png|Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii Ghost Toucon Robin Damashii.png|Toucon Robin Damashii Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Double Action Gamer ***Level X ***Level XX KREA-Exaidlx.png|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X KREA-Exaidlxx.png|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX (R and L) |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 0 (Proto Origin) KREA-Genml0.png|Genm Action Gamer Level 0 (Proto Origin) Kamen Rider Build Build= *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Sparkling Form KRBu-Buildrabbittanksparkling.png|RabbitTank Sparkling Form |-| Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Great Cross-Z KRBu-Greatcrossz.png|Great Cross-Z Kamen Rider Zi-O *Kamen Rider Zi-O **DecadeArmor ***Build Form ***Ghost Form ***Ex-Aid Form ****Ex-Aid Form R ****Ex-Aid Form L ***OOO Form ***Faiz Form ***Ryuki Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecade.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor KRZiO-Zi-Odecadebuild.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Build Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadegrateful.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ghost Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidr.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidl.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeooo.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor OOO Form Decade Armor Faiz Form.jpg|Zi-O DecadeArmor Faiz Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecaderyuki.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ryuki Form Kamen Rider Zero-One Zero-One= *Kamen Rider Zero-One **Shining Hopper ***Shining Assault Hopper KR01-Zero-Oneshininghopper.png|Zero-One Shining Hopper KR01-Zero-Oneshiningassaulthopper.png|Zero-One Shining Assault Hopper |-| Vulcan= *Kamen Rider Vulcan **Assault Wolf KR01-Vulcanassaultwolf.png|Vulcan Assault Wolf Category:Rider Forms